In a known machine for printing paper an impression roller is provided with six printing rollers arranged in two sets of three rollers. Either of the sets can be brought into an operative position to cooperate with paper passing around the impression roller. However, each set can only be moved towards or away from an operative position whilst the impression roller is stationary. Consequently considerable time is wasted when changing over from printing with one set to printing with another set.